


Come on Dean

by RedMercenary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel takes the innitiative, Cute, Dancing, Dean Needs Castiel, Fluff, Good Music, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Loss of Control, M/M, Sad Dean, Season 6 stuff, a little bit of touching, but not a music fic, spoilers implied but not expanded on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMercenary/pseuds/RedMercenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is feeling upset due to Sammy's cold behavior. Dean stumbles upon Castiel in a nearby hotel room, listening to a song over and over again. Dean finds comfort in the strangest way through the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I mention a little tiny thing from one of the episodes in season 6. Uh I also imply some things about Sam, so if you want NO spoilers, don't go forth ok? Also I recommend listening to the song as it comes up. Just a thing tho. Enjoy :)

Come On Dean

 

                Dean slammed a hand against his steering wheel. Even though he hit his baby, Dean couldn’t bring himself to care momentarily. Sam and him had just finished a hunt that almost went severely wrong. Sam had nearly killed an innocent man he believed to be a werewolf. If Dean hadn’t been there, his baby brother would have done it too. Thankfully, Dean stopped him just in time to find the accused man’s wife was the one who was the bloodthirsty howler. They dealt with it as always and scattered before the police arrived.

The entire ride back to the motel Dean bit his tongue, hoping his brother would provide answers without being prodded for one. However, there was no such luck. So when Dean parked at the run down motel, Dean confronted the boy. Sam presented the same indifference he had been for the last couple of months. Dean called bullshit but Sam merely shrugged it off. He claimed he was tired and got out of the car, going to their room.

Dean hung back and sat in silence, staring hard at his dashboard. Thoughts about his little brother plagued his mind. Sam….His Sammy was slipping through his fingers. What obscure fate had chosen to destroy his brother now? What else fell into the youngers lap that Dean couldn’t save him from?

Simmering in his guilt, Dean felt a lump form in his throat. Admittedly, a blurriness settled on his lower lashes. Dean sat back, releasing his death grip from the wheel. Pressing his index finger and thumb into his eyes, he willed the tears away. They were a sign of weakness and Dean Winchester could not be weak. Not now.

Dean lifted his hand from his face and turned his wrist to check the time on his watch. Dean groaned reading it to be nearly two in the morning. Dean had been out in the car alone for forty five fucking minutes. Sighing heavily, the hunter decided he should probably go and get his four hours of sleep in. Dean shoved his door open and pulled himself out of his impala. Dean shut his door and looked at his reflection on the glossy black exterior. Dean frowned noting how he had thinned out over the years. His depletion must have been due to age and stress. Ever since he had been chosen as the new Michael, Dean had noticed small changes in his body. The most notable was the smalling in his shoulders. He wasn’t as intimidating and buff as he was when him and Sammy started this journey.

Dean shook his head and licked his lips, heading over to the stairs that was imbedded in the middle of the complex. The motel they chose this time wasn’t the usual one story but instead two. Sam and Dean were on the second floor. It was a different, but not necessarily a pleasant different. Half the time Dean wondered if his weight break the floor beneath him. It seemed sketchy enough to give away if a cat pounced on it much less a grown man to walk on it. Dean stuffed his hands into his pockets as he climbed the crumbling concrete steps. Echoes manifested due to his movement in the hollow stairway. Finally on the second floor, Dean made his way to the left towards the dim light of their motel room. Sammy must be still awake.

_Great,_ he thought bitterly to himself. _Because that interaction sounds **awesome**. _ Then, a sound caused his steps to slow. Loud music from the room to the right of the stairs hummed with considerable volume through the thin walls. Dean knew the song, but couldn’t put his finger on it. Dean couldn’t help but feel a disappointed as the song end before he could figure it out. However, then the song instantly replayed. Finding the repetition to be odd, Dean turned his body and stalked towards the room.

Dean let the worst case scenario play through his mind. A dead body could be in there and a song was just playing over and over because the corpse couldn’t attend to its timeless loop. Perhaps it was a demon playing with him, laying in wait for him to notice the odd situation. Having these in mind, Dean slipped a hand into his back pocket. The familiar textures on his guns grip, rubbed across his fingers. He’d be ready for whatever he saw. Hopefully it was just some people enjoying good music.

Dean was pleased to find that the ugly green curtains inside were drawn back ever so slightly. It gave him enough room to see without breaking down the door. Peering in, the hunter was surprised at what he saw. It was an angel, standing in the middle of the room, motionless. Not just any angel either, it was _his_ angel. Castiel.

“Cas?” he muttered to himself in question. Although the window between Dean and the man should have sufficed for private murmuring, it did not in this situation. Castiel heard his name being mentioned and turned his head towards the window. Instantly, Dean felt a bit embarrassed for peeking in and being caught. So he waved, dipping his head in a sheepish greeting. Castiels eyes only narrowed at the boy. Dean sighed and straightened up. Figuring he should say hello, Dean walked himself up to the Castiel’s door and barged right in. Thankfully the mannerless angel didn’t mind.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel acknowledged monotonously, his voice as deep and gravelly as ever. Dean nodded, shutting the door behind himself.

“Yeah, hey Cas,” Dean greeted, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. Dean swung a leg awkwardly in front of him, approaching the angel. In the room, the music was much louder than it had been outside. Dean furrowed his eyebrows, searching the room for where the source came from.

“So what are you doing here?” Dean asked, his green eyes flickering to the still stationary angel.

“I’m busy,” Castiel answered simply, his face full of sincerity. Dean lifted an eyebrow, because he wasn’t sure how listening to 80’s music counted as busy. That sounded like a jam out session to him.

“Really Cas? Because it sounds like you’re just listening to music to me,” Dean pointed out. Castiels eyebrows knit together at Deans statement. He turned his gaze around the room, seemingly perturbed by the questioning of the importance of the song.

“I mean, why are you listening to this over and over?” Dean tried again. “This is Come on Eileen isn’t?” Castiel seemed to liven up at the fact that Dean knew the song, as if it would help Dean determine how significant it was.

“Well you see, I get an odd feeling when I listen to this song Dean. I think it holds some kind of importance. I must listen to it extensively if I am to understand what that is,” Castiel explained seriously. Dean bit his lip and tried not to laugh.

“Cas, this song is supposed to make you feel something. There’s no secret behind it, just good music man,” Dean explained. Castiels cerulean eyes darkened slightly, realizing that he had been bamboozled by modern day things once again. Castiel sighed, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly. His eyes darted along the floor, his eyebrow’s still fastened together in confusion.

“There’s nothing? Then what is it I feel?” Castiel questioned, mostly to himself. Castiel looked up to his comrade confused. “Is it sadness?” Castiel asked. Dean laughed and slapped the angels shoulder good naturedly.

“No, you’re probably feeling happy dude. It’s a lighthearted song---“ Dean began to explain.

“This isn’t a song about lightheartedness,” Castiel told Dean bluntly. “It’s about a man wanting sexual relations with a girl in a dress.” Castiel tilted his head slightly to one side. Now it was time for Dean to carry a disrupted expression. Castiel noted the boys features and concluded that Dean didn’t understand. Dutifully, he decided to elaborate for the younger.

“That’s Eileen,” Castiel informed him. Dean couldn’t help but smack his forehead at Castiel’s gullible nature.

“Yes, yes it is,” Dean entertained the angel’s explanation, for his sake. Castiel nodded proudly, then looked thoughtful.

“Then what am I feeling?…Let me contemplate on what a normal being’s feeling would be…” Castiel turned his body away from Dean slightly. His hands bunched up into fists and looked to be thinking very hard. Dean’s eyes shifted between the angels face and his rigid posture somewhat disturbed. After a minute Castiel let out a sigh, his body relaxing a bit. Castiel turned his attention back to Dean and said nothing.

“Well?” Dean asked, peering at the angel from under his brow. Castiel nodded his head stiffly, eyes directly on Dean.

“What I believe I am feeling, is the urge to dance,” Castiel informed Dean. Deans lifted his brows at the angel’s statement.

“Uh well, that’s great Cas,” Dean couldn’t help but laugh to himself a little bit. “Have at it,” he encouraged. Castiel shook his head, expression becoming grave.

“I can’t, I don’t have anyone to dance with,” Castiel spoke with a bit of disappointment hinted in his deep tone. Dean opened his mouth an ‘o’ and nodded his head. Dean scrunched his mouth not knowing what else to say when he realized the angel was giving him a certain look. Castiel’s head cocked to the other side waiting for Dean to respond. Finally the younger caught on and furrowed his eyebrows taking a step back.

“Don’t look at me!” Dean cried. But Castiel did look, and he looked hard. Castiel squinted at the man expectantly. Dean returned the gaze with wide eyes, accusing ridiculousness. One of them would have to break and it wouldn’t be the hunter, Dean did _not_ dance. Finally, Castiel sighed and turned his gaze towards the ground.

“Fine Dean,” Castiel stated. It was small, but Castiel was dejected. The angel hardly ever showed emotion, not really anyways. However, Dean and Sam knew just how to read the man’s feelings by the small, faintly showing expressions on the angels face. Now was one of those times and Dean felt bad. Dean groaned irritated, and stepped closer to the angel. Castiel lifted his gaze to the younger in curiosity.

“Alright, alright. You win! But I _swear_ if you tell Sammy,” Dean jabbed a finger out at the angel. Castiel merely considered it and didn’t move. “You’ll be in for it,” Dean warned. Castiel’s eyes focused on the jabbing digit and lifted his hand, enclosing it around Deans. Dean’s eyes darted to their hands and furrowed his eyebrows. Deans hands were still cold from his long sit in the car, and Castiels were so warm.

“I understand,” Castiel agreed. The two were silent for an instant and Dean realized that Castiel was trying to have a moment. Feeling his manliness being brought into question, Dean flicked the angels hand off.

“Another thing, we dance like _men_ okay? None of that holding hands and waist, step dance crap. Got it?” Dean insisted gruffly.

“Wouldn’t think of it,” Castiel humored the boy. Dean observed the angel, almost trying to identify if he was telling the truth. Then the end of the song was coming, which meant it was going to replay.

“Alright get ready, its restarting. We’re only doing this _once_ , ok?” Dean pressed. Castiel nodded once more. The two stood still as the song faded off. Then, it began again, a soft tune sympathetically playing, then something more upbeat overtook it. At first Dean wasn’t sure what to do exactly. What he did know was at no cost could he look at Castiel. His dignity would never let him. So he shifted between feet awkwardly until a new set of beats started. It sped up and Dean began to move more.

_Come on Eileen!_

                Dean hung his head and moved it back and forth to each shoulder according to the beat. This gesture coaxed his shoulders to jut back and forth. If Dean were to be truthful, he had danced to music in private before. In fact he most likely had danced to this one in specific. Dean wasn’t sure why he was embarrassed now. His dancing had wooed ladies in the past actually, and he hadn’t been embarrassed then either. Perhaps because he wasn’t on his own, or chasing some girls tail made it weird. Maybe just dancing with a friend was weird.

_Poor old Johnny Ray sounded sad upon the radio, he moved a million hearts in mono,_

Dean closed his eyes and rotated his torso with the beat, and brought his arms up moving them about as well. Dean resigned himself to the same moves until the iconic jibber manifested in the song.

_Toora loora toora loo rye aye!_

Dean bent his body down a bit with the beat, his earlier movements, still in motion.

_And we can sing just like our fathers! Come on Eileen! Oh I swear, what he means, at this moment you mean everything!_

Deans arms felt to his sides, bent, and he began bouncing. Deans confidence grew the farther the song went on. Dean just let himself go and danced wildly. It took a moment for his mind to remember he was indeed supposed to be dancing with Castiel. Dean opened his eyes and found his back was the angel. Dean spun to look at the older and nearly cracked up laughing at what he saw.

_These people round here, wear beaten down eyes, sunk in dried faces; resigned to what their fate is_ ,

Dean watched as the angel circled in awkward loops, his arms flapping up and down. Unable to contain a smile, Castiel dipped his head down the way he did when he was happy.

“I believe I’m good at this,” he decided shyly through his grin. Dean couldn’t bring himself to destroy the angels dreams, so he offered a cheap smile.

“You are,” he agreed gently. Castiel’s eyes brightened at Deans approval and began waving his arms about more violently.

_No not us. We’re are far too young and clever,_

Dean quickly made the decision to stop Castiel before he broke something and caught Castiels flying arms. Dean intertwined his fingers with the angels. Castiel stilled in surprise at the contact. Dean realized someone had to show Castiel how it really was done. He had to do so without dismantling the elatedness the angel was feeling.

_Toora loora toora loo rye aye!_

Dean gently pulled Castiels arm towards himself, pulling his own shoulder back, to the beat. Castiel caught on and did the same to the other arm to catch the rising rhythm to the song.

_I”ll hum this tune forever! Come on Eileen! Oh I swear what he means, ah come on,_

Dean jumped a bit as the tune went on, still guiding Castiels movements with his arms. However, the push and pulling was straining on his jacket. Dean let go of Castiels warm hands for a moment to pull the leather jacket off and threw it to the side.

_Take off everything!_

Dean glanced to Castiel. The man’s hands were still midair where Dean left them. Dean chuckled a bit in spite of himself and clasped the angel’s hands once more.

_Tell him yes! Ah come on lets, ah come on Eileen! Please…Come on... Eileen… too loo..rye aye.._

Dean began to shimmy his shoulders again, Castiel following. As the song slowed, the younger kicked his leg out comically. Castiel decided to do so as well and mimicked the kicking. Dean can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness. Dean doubled over somewhat with laughter, his forehead resting over his and Castiels hands.

_Now you have grown, now you have shown. Oh come on Eileen,_

When Dean lifted his head, he thought he saw something in Castiels expression, but he was too high to really think much of it. They continued to kick but as the music picked up Dean opted for a different strategy.

_Said come on, Eileen! Too loo rye aye! These things that are so, how you feel, now I must say more than ever,_

Dean leaned back, then tugged Castiels arms causing their bodies to collide, and then they pulled back again. Dean leaned back again pulling one of the angels arms straight and began walking to the side. Castiel stumbled a bit, and Dean spun them slowly, but again, built up the speed as the music sped. Castiel picked up on Deans antics, that is until Dean began bouncing with the movement, and moving his shoulders. Dean mouthed the words to the song with a huge grin. Castiel’s eyes were big as he stared at his companion. Never had he seen Dean smile so fully where all teeth were shown, and his skin crinkled around his eyes resembling beams from the sun itself.

_Things round here will change! Toora toora toora loora!_

Castiel took initiative, grabbing Deans other arm and spun the two faster. One moment he tugged Dean close to his body. The boy was so wrapped up in the song and gleeful dancing, he hardly noticed how tightly Castiel was holding him now. He didn’t notice until when the instruments sounds beat rapidly and he was thrown onto the bed. It didn’t hurt being shoved into the bed, just discombobulating. Dean only had a moment to sit up on his elbows to look at the angel across room before the angel disappeared momentarily.

Dean heard the sound of thick wings flapping. Wind flew across Deans face and threw his hair, rustling loose strands that had broke from their gelled style. Accompanying the winded sound Castiel’s form reappeared right before Dean. The angel slowly leaned over Dean, one knee rested on the bed between the youngers legs. Dean could say nothing, his mouth just hanging open. Castiels expression was serious once more, his eyes trained on the form before him.

_Come on Eileen!_

“Cas---“ Dean began. Realizing Castiel was invading his personal space, Dean stuck his arm out to stop the angels descent. However, quicker than his eyes could see, Castiel’s hands were pinning his wrists down. Not less than a second later, Castiel crushed his lips against Deans.

_At this moment, you mean everything!_

Dean’s eyes snapped closed and he could feel Castiels lips move against his. Dean’s heart thumped in his chest loudly, nearly drowning out the music. Instinct ruled the hunters body and Dean found himself kissing the angel back. Heck, Dean even leaned up to get closer.

_My thoughts I confess, verge on dirty! Come on Eileen!_

Castiel’s lips pulled and pushed at Deans, moving their mouth apart as they kissed. Dean was thoroughly surprised how well the angel could kiss. Perhaps he learned fast, or the pizza man influenced Castiel more than Dean ever imagined. If it hadn’t turned into an open mouth kiss, Dean wasn’t sure he would have gotten the oxygen he needed. The man was completely focused on ravishing the hunters mouth as if it were to be the one and only time he would do so.

Castiel grouped Dean’s wrists into one hand and pulled above the hunters head. Using his free hand, Castiel ran his hand over Dean’s belly. Dean’s dark shirt had rose just slightly, revealing a sliver of skin. Castiel took this opportunity to just touch the hunter’s skin. Dean twisted his hips a bit at the warm feeling and close proximity to his pant line.

Dean wrung his wrists around in the angel’s tight grip, trying to get just one hand loose. His fingers twitched to drag the digits through Castiels hair. Sensing the attempt at escape, Castiel pressed weight onto the younger’s wrists. A low growl erupted from the angels throat, surprising the hunter. If he wasn’t so thrown off by the angel’s aggressive behavior, he would have probably growled back.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean complained in a whisper against the olders lips. However, Cas didn’t budge and kept Deans hands secure. As Castiel licked Deans lower lip roughly, the two heard the song begin to end.

_Whoahh oh come on Eileen!_

As the song faded, the boys seemed to regain their senses. Cas’s lips became frozen against Deans and the song completely shut off. Silence fell over the two and Dean’s eyes opened. Dean pulled back a bit eyes flickering up to meet blue eyes staring right at back at him. Dean couldn’t help but wonder how long the angel had been looking at him. Castiel slowly downcast his eyes, showing just how truly ashamed he was.

“I’m… sorry Dean. I don’t know what came over me,” Castiel apologized, eyebrows furrowing. Dean couldn’t say anything. He was in utter shock due to what both Cas and himself had done. The hunters mouth just hung agape, opening and closing. The man was trying to make sense of what exactly happened. What happened and did he really enjoy it as much as he thought he did? The thought of that scared him, and Castiel seemed to pick up on that.

“I’ll leave,” Castiel added quickly, starting to pull back. Panic racked Deans body at the angels words. The hunters hand shot out and caught Castiels arm.

“Don’t,” he demanded quickly, his eyes wide. Castiels eyes flickered to the younger and opened his mouth to protest. He didn’t want to make the hunter more uncomfortable than he already had. “No… just please don’t leave, and don’t ask why. I just….stay with me tonight,” Dean plead, averting his eyes. Something flickered in Castiels eyes when he realized Dean’s urgency was beyond their recent activities.

“You know I have to ask,” Castiel informed him gently.

“Well don’t,” Dean snapped. Dean himself didn’t know why he needed Castiel to stay at first. However, it didn’t take long to figure it out. He couldn’t go back to Sam right now, because to be with Sam was to be alone. Dean was tired of being alone. Dean needed somebody, somebody _familiar_. He needed Cas. Castiel sighed at his companion’s stubbornness and stood up from the bed. Dean’s eyes casted up towards the angel worriedly. Dean didn’t let go of the angels arm, but Castiel seemed unaffected by it. “Look Cas, I’m begging here. Don’t---“

“I’m not leaving Dean,” Castiel assured and laid his hand over the Deans hand that clasped so desperately to his jacket. “But I do have conditions to staying.” Before Dean could ask, he was being sat up and Cas plopped himself down on the bed where Deans head had been. Then he pushed Dean to lay down again and directed his messy head to lay on the angels lap. Catching onto the angels intentions, Dean jerked.

“Dude, I’m not using your lap as a pillow. I can sleep on my ow---“ Dean began complaining but Castiel kept a firm arm on his shoulder.

“Dean, this is my condition. Sleep here like this and I’ll stay,” Castiel scolded. Dean groaned rolling onto his back to peer up at the stern face of the angel.

“But _why_?” he pressed. Castiel sighed looking off, almost as if he were burdened. Apparently the answer was obvious in the eyes of an angel.

“Because Dean, you should feel safe for once,” Castiel began. Dean dropped all contempt from his features at the innocent reasoning. “You won’t feel that way tonight Dean. Not with me around. I won’t let you go, I’ll watch over you. There’s no need for secret midnight tears, or dreams filled with worry now. I’m here,” Castiel spoke, laying hand on the top of Dean’s head. The man’s touch made Dean lean into his hand. Faintly he realized how he had never felt such sensitivity before. He had been with so many women and yet none of them made him feel the way Cas had been making him feel all night. Dean would be lying if said he wasn’t flattered. He’d be lying if he said that what Cas had just said hadn’t hit him deep in the chest. Dean took in a deep breath and let his tense muscles go limp.

“Fine Cas,” he agreed gruffly. Though the consent was rough the angel could see the softness in the boys eyes, that and gratitude. So for the second time that night, Castiel smiled.

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel ran his fingers through the short strands of Dean’s hair. The angel reveled at the different shades of blonde and brown in the male’s hair. Dean sighed softly at the feeling. No one had plaid with his hair since…well since his mother had done it when he was a child. Dean always loved when his mother would play with his hair, or gently scratch at his scalp. It was nice then, and it was nice now. Not that Dean would admit that of course.

“Yeah, you better be thanking me. Not every day I let someone braid these luscious locks of hair,” Dean snorted, although it was halfhearted. His eyelids had become heavy, and his mind felt slow. It was weighed with a happy and serene feeling. However, Dean couldn’t let the joke go so he flicked his head to the side as if he were flipping his hair. Castiel sighed at the silliness.

“Hold still,” the angel insisted. Dean grinned widely to himself and settled again. Focusing Dean found that Castiel was asking him to hold still for a reason. As the angels warm fingers played with the hairs near his temple, Dean felt grace leak from those digits. It wasn’t invading, just aiding his mind a bit. It was nice, and welcome. Dean smiled smally at the angel’s kind gesture.

“Cas…thanks man…” Dean murmured lazily. With a foggy mind Dean turned his head and pressed a kiss to Castiels palm. Dean could hear the angel’s deep voice say something, but he couldn’t understand. Dean’s eyes slipped closed and he fell into the most peaceful sleep he ever had.


End file.
